Jasmine/Kiara
Jasmine Jasmine is played by angelofmusic1992 Life Before 4EUhttp://four-elements-university-4eu.wikia.com/wiki/Anastasia/Anya?action=edit&section=2 While Jasmine has never been good with actual earthbending, she has excelled in shapeshifting, finding her skinwalker form at an early age. But despite that, she yearned to travel beyond her tribe's borders and explore other countries. The most she got was occasionally traveling to the city, often without her parents' permission. She got her chance when she got accepted into the University. She hopes this will prove to her tribe that she can handle herself and doesn't need to stay confined within the boundaries all the time. She has heard that there are other skinwalkers at the University, so she's eager to meet them. Life at 4EUhttp://four-elements-university-4eu.wikia.com/wiki/Anastasia/Anya?action=edit&section=3 Jasmine has taken to FEU like a duck takes to water, fitting in well with the people around her. While she may not be the best in her classes, she is very social and loves hanging out with friends. She also loves food, and is known to eat huge quantities of it in one sitting. She is determined to get better at earthbending though, and can often be found practicing in one of the practice rooms. She's always up for hanging out, or sparring with a friend. She is also a cheerleader at FEU, and loves it. Personality While Jasmine does love her family and tribe, they tend to stay in the same place all the time and that's not what she wants. This makes her quite a rebel and a free-lancer. She loves having fun with friends and often gets into trouble because of her spontaneous thinking and curiosity. She's not afraid to speak her mind. While she is loving to those close to her, she can hold a grudge against people for a long time. She's protective of her friends and isn't afraid to shift into a lion if the situation calls for it. She lives by the motto "fight fire with fire," which can lead her to be as nasty as some of the bullies are sometimes. But she does try to do the right thing and is always willing to help people out when they need it. Relationships STUDENTS Raimundo Raimundo was one of the first friends Jasmine made when first arriving at the University, along with Belle. The two of them found Jasmine at the cafeteria, scarfing down food by the pound. Raimundo was very friendly upon meeting her though, so she instantly took a liking to him. They both share a desire to have fun and hang out with friends as much as possible. She also loves to cheer Raimundo on during Probending matches. Belle Along with Raimundo, Belle was also one of the first people that Jasmine met. While the two are a bit different personality-wise, they still get along well. Jasmine admires Belle's intelligence, but does enjoy it when the girl can relax and have a bit of fun every once in a while. Esmeralda Esmeralda, Belle, and Jasmine have almost become a threesome within the campus. The three love to hang out together. Jasmine and Esmeralda both can get pretty fiery and fiesty when they want to be, and are very loyal to the people they care about. Jasmine suspects that something is going on between Raimundo and Esmeralda, but she keeps her thoughts to herself, seeing as how it might be a sensitive subject. Tarzan So far, Tarzan is the only other skinwalker that Jasmine has met at FEU. They met outside of the university, and in their animal forms as well. Jasmine quickly figured out that he was a skinwalker and became very excited, since the only other skinwalkers she has been around have been the ones at her home. The two quickly bonded and enjoy spending time together. Tuptim Jasmine has only talked with Tuptim once, but she considers her a friend. The two got along well, and Jasmine was interested in Tuptim's knowledge of flowers. This was also where she learned that Tuptim was engaged to Mozenrath, and she already ships the two hardcore. Mozenrath One of the few guy friends that Jasmine has. The two ended up talking when they were bored and soon ended up becoming friends. Needless to say, Jasmine was excited to meet Tuptim's fiance. She thinks he's a good match for her, seeing as how both know a bit about flowers. She also admires his metalbending talents, considering that she's still trying to improve on bending rocks. Elsa Elsa is the second skinwalker that Jasmine has met here, and she was very glad to have run into her. However, she thinks that the girl is hiding something, seeing as how she suddenly went quiet when talking about how tough it was being the only bender in her village. But, she's hoping she can get her to reveal what it is later on, once she and Elsa become closer. She does hope she can get the girl to come out of her shell and be a little more open to people. Aladdin Aladdin is Jasmine's cousin. While they two were very close when they were younger, they started to drift apart when Jasmine wanted to explore the world, and Aladdin was content to stay in the tribe and play pranks on people all the time. They still get along, but that closeness they had when they were kids is gone. However, Jasmine hopes they'll be able to repair their relationship now that Aladdin is in school with her. She's worried about what kind of trouble he'll get into, but she'll still stick by his side and help him out. She's very loyal to him, and will defend him if anyone tries to seriously hurt him. TEACHERS Odette Since Odette is a waterbending teacher and Jasmine is an earthbender, they haven't spent a lot of time together in the classroom. However, Odette is the sponsor of FEU's glee club, and since Jasmine is the president, she often talks with Odette about glee club matters. Jasmine thinks she's a pretty nice teacher and appreciates her support. Trivia Jasmine's home is in Kenya, near Nairobi. Jasmine loves to dance, so school formals and clubs are some of her favorite things. Jasmine's favorite color is green. In LA casting, Jasmine would be played by Vanessa Hudgens. Category:Student Category:Female Category:Earth Category:Skinwalker